Bound to Him
by USUkfangirl212
Summary: Arthur is an Omega a part of the Quiltine Tribe; soon to reach heat, although once he runs into a mysterious Alpha things change for the Omega. The mysterious Alpha turns out to be Alfred, whom is a part of the neighboring tribe of Samoalla. They feel a connection and they are immediately drawn to each other, but what happens if a certain enemy plans to ruin them?
1. 1: Devastation

It was one of the worst years in Quiltine, the oldest Alpha prince in the tribe passed away due to illness, leaving the second oldest son, who was an omega (much to the Chief's displeasure), take the place as the future Chief. The village was quiet, everyone gathered in the center to say their farewells to their beloved prince. The chief and his last remaining son stood there in silence as they watched the body of their loved one lowered into the fire. The flames burned brightly, his ashes rising into the sky and the wind carrying them.

Arthur held back his tears as he looked down at the ground, he and his brother weren't close but they were close enough for him to feel the loss in the pit of his stomach. All the regrets racing through his mind as the Shaman of the village chanted a prayer in their native language. The villagers went back to work to harvest for winter, but the young omega and his father stood there in silence, never moving as they gazed into the flames. It seemed like they had been standing there for eternity, like they were waiting for him to rise from the flames and brush off the soot, laughing off his own death like it was nothing.

It was a while before the Chief broke the silence, "My son…you must understand what this means…." Arthur nodded, "yes father…but please…let me choose my own mate." He said, turning his head to look up at his father. The Chief frowned, "Under one condition…he must be a prince and an Alpha." Arthur nodded, "yes father…" Arthur glanced at the flames once more before turning his back to the flames to go back to work. He joined the other omegas in the weaving tent, weaving was his silent time. The weaving tent was always silent, except for the whispers between two omegas looking for some help with their designs. Arthur sat on the floor, picking up his design, continuing it from where he left off. The silence was relaxing, it kept him calm and busy. He was exempt from hunting for a while due to his heat slowly approaching.

He hummed softly to himself, he had been weaving for a while now, he didn't know long he had been sitting there, just weaving. He had been working on this design of a satchel for his oldest brother when he went hunting to catch game before he had passed. Oh how he missed his brother, he was strict and fierce, but a brother none-the-less. His hands were beginning to get sore and tired. The satchel was almost done, possibly a couple more days if he worked on it for hours at a time without being disturbed. He set the design down, maybe he could give the satchel to his future mate, so it had meaning behind it. Arthur could weave some of his hair into it for good luck. He smiled softly at the simple thought.

He walked out of the tent, only to notice a ruckus at the entrance of the village itself. He could hear chanting of 'welcome's' as if they were expecting guests. Arthur walked forward, pushing his way through the crowd, although he didn't have to push much as some villagers stepped out of the way and bowed to him a little. He stood at the front of the crowd, taking a notice in what seemed to be hunters from a neighboring village. They must have brought game to signify their friendship to his native village. His eyes scanned the crowd but stopping on one hunter that caught his eye almost immediately. His hair shining like gold as it was being kissed by the sun, and his so blue as if the river lived in his eyes, and his smile was so bright as if he was happy with the world. Everything about the mysterious Alpha caught Arthur's attention.

He was attractive in every way, and just as muscular as every other hunter in the pack he stood among. It wasn't too long before the Alpha noticed him staring and they locked gazes, everything standing still as if in that moment their souls were connecting. Arthur's breath caught in his throat and his emerald eyes never left the mysterious blue eyes of the stranger. Arthur soon broke the gaze turning to push through the crowd, he needed to get a hold on himself. Once he was in the back of the crowd he placed a hand on his chest, trying to breath evenly so his heart could calm its beating. He would need to talk to his most trusted shaman for guidance as to what this could mean.

He glanced back at the crowd to see if anyone was watching him; perhaps now he could slip away and go do what he loved to do most. He walked to the back exit of the village, where it led deeper into the forest. He walked forward, never taking a single glance back as he did. He needed to escape for a while, to clear his mind and await the quiet in the village once the people have calmed down. Arthur didn't know if the hunters at the entrance were staying or not, but it didn't matter to him. He grabbed onto a branch of a tree and pulled himself up, grunting lowly. Once his feet were on the branch he steadily reached up to grab the next branch, tugging on it a bit to see if it was strong enough to hold him.

It didn't give out so he pulled himself up and continued to climb until he was at the very top, looking out over all the other tree's. He smiled and closed his eyes as a soft breeze blew across his skin, carrying the scent of the sweet spring flowers that were soon to grow. He was happy; Spring was his favorite time of the year. It was the one season where harvesting and planting begun, it was also the time of the Sacred Gathering. The Chief invited the neighboring allied villages Chiefs and people to join the Quiltine people in a feast and a sacred dance only danced by the native omega's in the village; Arthur included. Although he wasn't much of a dancer that was the one time he could and would dance. It had so much meaning to him, that dance is how his mother and father met.

He relaxed, watching the sun slip under the horizon, it was getting late which meant he had to be heading back to the village. He began to climb down, although close to the bottom the omega's hand slipped off the grip of the branch and it scratched his hand open. He whimpered softly, but carefully lowered himself to the safety of the soil beneath his feet. He looked at his hand and bit his lip, hissing in pain. The cut was bleeding rather badly, he would need a healer once he stepped foot back into his village. He walked quickly back and headed straight for the healer's tent. He walked in and looked up from his hand, only to notice someone that made his heart stop. The blue eyed stranger looked up and once again they locked gazes, but only this time...they were alone.


	2. 2: Sorrowful

Arthur looked at him and the blue eyed stranger looked back, the only thing drifting between them was an awkward silence. Arthur tried to force himself to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, as if his words were caught in his throat. The Alpha in front of him cleared his throat and smiled; oh god that smile. "Hello...you must be the young prince of the village." he said, his voice was relaxing and smooth like silk. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, "Oh. Yes... welcome to Quiltine..." he said, forcing himself to smile softly at the stranger.

The Alpha smiled at the shorter blond in front of him, "I am Alfred, prince of the Somoalla Tribe." He introduced himself with a dignified bow. Arthur nodded and smiled, "It is very nice to meet you, Alfred." he said, his heart raced but his voice never shook or faltered. He didn't know how he had managed it. Alfred nodded and looked down, noticing Arthur's hand was bleeding, "Oh my...may I..?" he asked softly, offering his hand to the Omega. Arthur blinked and nodded, hesitating before setting his hand into the blue eyed Alpha's bigger one. Alfred looked over the wound and nodded, "The healer left not too long ago...I am sure I can help with this..." he smiled and brought Arthur over, sitting him down and taking the nervous Omega's hand once more.

He grabbed the bowl of water and took the cloth inside of the water, using the cloth to gently clean the wound. Arthur flinched and hissed lightly, Alfred looked up at him, "Sorry...I should have warned you first..." Arthur shook his head quickly, "No...no..I am fine...no worries." he said softly. Alfred nodded and continued to clean the wound, Alfred noticed the tattoos covering his sun-kissed skin. Their designs extravagant, they flowed across his skin as if they were made for him. He couldn't help but blush once he noticed that he followed the tattoo down his chest until it got lower, ending at the hem of his elk skin pelt around his waist. Once he felt the cloth leave his skin he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Alfred, their eyes locking instantly.

Arthur's blush got darker and Alfred only smiled at him, "I'll wrap the wound for you..." he said, standing and walking over to grab the soft bandages that were hand made out of the skin and fur of the deer pelt. He walked over and sat in front of Arthur, grabbing his hand again, tightly wrapping it so it would stop bleeding and stay clean. Arthur took his hand back gently and hugged it to his chest, "Thank you very much, Alfred..." he said, giving the Alpha a small smile. "Aiyah...so much work to go through..." Arthur's head quickly turned at the familiar voice. Yao, the Quiltine healer smiled at the sight of Arthur, "ah, Arthur. What did you come here in search of?" Arthur smiled, "Oh...I was injured, but prince Alfred here cleaned my wound and wrapped it for me." he said motioning to the Alpha that was now standing.

Yao nodded and smiled, "yes...I left him in here for a moment to go gather some herbs from the harvesters." he stated simply, walking over to set the basket of the sweet smelling herbs down. He turned back to Arthur, "your father is searching for you, you should run along." Arthur nodded and looked at Alfred, "Thank you again, Alfred." Alfred smiled softly at him before the Omega exited the tent. He sighed in relief once he was out of there. He looked down at his now wrapped hand and smiled, he was so kind and gentle. His simple touches made Arthur's heart race. He shook his head. 'No, he was just a stranger, nothing to get all emotional over...' he told himself in his mind. He walked forward, unsure as to where his father was.

His best guess was the Meeting Tent, where his father spent most of his time. He approached the tent, hearing voices on the inside. He heard one that was unfamiliar but the other once was undoubtedly his father. He sneaked closer to eves drop on the conversation. "I sure hope our sons meet on their own..." he heard his father's voice say, he sounded exhausted. "Yes...I do hope so myself. I am sure they will make fine mates if they choose each other." He heard his father scoff, "my son, Arthur is a hot headed one. He wants to be able to choose his own mate." He could hear the stranger chuckle, "Oh, I can assure you Chief of Quiltine Tribe, that they will become mates; even if we have to force it upon them." His father was silent. What?! Be forced into mating with someone?! He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he turned and ran, never looking back.

He ran until he got to his tent, running inside and panting heavily from having to run all the way across the village. He groaned and dropped to his hands and knees, "oh great spirits of the sky, why does my father curse me so...?" he said, tears trickling down his cheeks. He didn't want to be forced to mate with someone like every other Omega is forced to do. He should have his own say as to who can mate with him! But what would his father care? All he cares about is the next ruler who could take his brothers place before Arthur was at a certain age. His father would never admit it, but Arthur knew better than anyone that his father didn't want an Omega to take control of Quiltine. To him it was against tradition. Arthur tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so instead he carried himself over to his cot and laid down. He closed his eyes and sunk into darkness, letting his dreams fill his sorrowful mind.


	3. Author's Note (1)

_**Hello, everyone~ Thank you all for the favorites, following, and giving reviews. It means so much to me. I am working on the next chapter but I have been so busy lately. Life and school gets in the way but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! I got a review that states this reminds them of the fanfiction Of Song and Claw by Ahr0. Yes, I was inspired by their fanfiction and the way they did it so magnificently. I did something like it but my own twist and story line. Thank you all once again and I hope to finish the next chapter soon.**_

- _**With love,**_

UsUkfangirl212


	4. 4: Helpful

Arthur woke up, feeling groggy and sick to his stomach. His cheeks felt stick and stiff from the tears that soaked his cheeks the night before. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He let out a small yawn, stretching and standing up. The Omega walked out of his hut, feeling up to a dip in the river, he could use a bath as it was. He felt dirty and he was covered in dirt, an Omega was always supposed to be clean and good looking to attract mates. At least that is what his father told him, yet how would he know? He wasn't even an Omega himself. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair as he walked by his village people, bustling to get the morning chores done in the village. They all greeted him and told him good morning as he passed by. Once he stepped out of the village he walked down the path that led to the river that flowed beautifully. Once down there he noticed quite a few people there, making him back up and turn to the woods to go further down the river so he had privacy to bathe. He hoped there weren't too many people down at this end where he loved to bathe and watch the fish swim as the sun hit the water, making it sparkle like diamonds.

He pushed the branches out of his way as he stepped out of the tree's, looking around he noticed that no one was around. Perfect. He stepped down and walked to the edge of the water, stripping of his furs and placing them into the green grass. He stepped into the water and smiled, it was cool and it felt amazing against his porcelain skin. He walked further into the water, but only to where it reached just above his waist. The current of the flowing river kissing his skin gently. He grabbed a handful of the water and splashed it onto his face, washing off the stickiness of the tears from the night before. He scrubbed at his skin and dipped his head into the water, washing his blond hair. The feeling of the water on his skin comforted him, he soon climbed out of the water and ran his fingers through his hair. The sunlight kissed his skin and began to dry him. He shivered a bit from a slight breeze blowing him, he hugged his body and sighed. He put his furs back on and smiled softly, feeling clean and fresh. He just needed new furs. He decided to visit the fur hut later, to see if he could get something made for him. He started back to the village, where he knew his father would be waiting to have breakfast with him around the fire with some other people.

Once he stepped foot into the village he noticed the hunters getting ready to go out hunting, Arthur guessed for meat and furs the people would need. Children ran by him, laughing as they tried to catch one another. He couldn't help but smile softly at them as more ran by, Arthur walked on. He spotted the hunters and other people from the neighboring village, that were still visiting, sitting around the fire with his father. Arthur approached, getting a small smile from his father. He bowed his head before sitting next to him, where he always sat. He crossed his legs and looked into the fire, he wasn't hungry so he just turned down the food. His father looked at him curiously, "Arthur...you should eat...you are already so skinny as it is. That is no body build to hold a child that is fit to run this tribe in the future." Arthur merely glared into the fire, clenching his fists. He snapped his head to look over at his father, "How would you know? What if I'm not fit enough or even fertile enough? You are an Alpha, and I am sure you don't know as much as mother did." After he spoke he stood up and looked at the guests that were staring at him, one of them being Alfred.

"Please continue to enjoy your stay..." he bowed at them kindly before turning and leaving the group. He refused to sit there and listen to his father give him a speech on something he didn't know much about. His father may be the Chief of the Quiltine's but he was not going to let his father tell him how to take care of his own body, Alpha or not. He thought he was perfectly fine. Arthur was headed to the only place where he knew he was welcomed, the Shaman's hut. He walked slowly, careful not to get into anyone's way as they worked. The Omega's worked on weaving, cleaning animals for the meat and furs, and they even beaded and made traditional jewelry. Alpha's were the ones to hunt and gather, and even protect the Village and its people. Naturally it made sense. When the Omega had finally arrived at the Shamans hut and entered, smiling when he saw Yao cleaning off shelves to make room for more medicines and herbs. When he had turned around and noticed Arthur he bowed his head in respect. "Ah...Arthur, what brings you here, aru?" he asked curiously. He shuffled over to him and smiled, "Come in, come in. No need to stand there, aru." He said, motioning the Omega in. Arthur smiled and sighed, "My father tried to tell me to keep myself healthy..." Yao sighed, "Aiyah...what did he say this time?" he asked as he went back over to the shelves.

Arthur followed him with his gaze and sighed, "Well...he told me that my body was in no shape to carry a future Chief for this tribe...I of course snapped and told him he knew nothing of Omega's." Yao glanced at Arthur over his shoulder, "Arthur, aru. You know how your father reacts to such actions. Lets just give it time, you will find a mate and your father will leave you alone, aru." he reassured the Omega. Arthur shook his head, "My father is such a stubborn one...he will continue to tell me what to do until the day he dies." Yao chuckled, "I guess we know where you get your stubbornness from...you are as stubborn as a mule." Arthur felt heat rise to his cheeks and he frowned, "I-I am not! I am just...ugh! Oh what do you know?!" Arthur said, huffing and crossing his arms. Yao only chuckled and shook his head, "My point exactly, aru. Now...what do you plan to wear for the celebration tonight?" he asked, looking over to the Omega. Arthur looked up at him, "I...I forgot about the celebration...to welcome our guests, correct?" he asked to confirm it. Yao merely nodded and smiled, "All the unmated Omega's have a traditional welcoming dance tonight around the bonfire, aru. I figured your father would have told you." Arthur sighed and groaned softly, then he suddenly remembered that Alpha, Alfred.

He blushed at the thought of the Alpha watching him dance, he suddenly never prayed so hard that the spirits would keep him confident. "Arthur, aru?" a hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "O-Oh...sorry...what did you say before?" Yao raised an eyebrow, "I said, I could arrange something to be made specially for you, aru. What's got your mind in the clouds?" he asked curiously, causing Arthur to blush redder. "N-Nothing...I should go...thank you Yao." The shaman nodded and smiled, "I will have your outfit delivered personally before you go out." Arthur nodded and bowed his head, leaving the hut.

'May the spirits help me...' he prayed as he walked back to his hut.


End file.
